The Walks
by lilkawa
Summary: Anne Elliot takes a walk to the Hayters with the Musgroves and Captain Wentworth
1. Chapter 1

The Walks

Chapter One: Walking to the Hayters

Anne Elliot walked behind her sister, Charles, Louisa, Henrietta and Him.

She watched Him flirt with the Musgrove girls and wished that she had stayed at home.

"How brave you are," Louisa told Captain Wentworth; he was relating yet another tale about his voyage on the Lusitania.

"The land is resting now," Henrietta was saying, "but later there will be flowers and fruits. It's really beautiful."

"This walk tires me so," Mary complained to Charles. "You should have borrowed your father's carriage."

"Do we have to do it so often?"

"So often Madam, you are mistaken. We last visited the Hayters a month ago."

"Yes," Mary agreed, "but they just came over last week."

Charles turned to his wife and explained as though speaking to a child, "since Henrietta and Charles have an understanding he has to visit a lot more."

"I wonder what Henrietta was thinking." "Oh well," Mary continued brightening, "at least now she's met Captain Wentworth she may change her mind."

Charles ignored her. She turned to Anne, "don't you agree?"

They had reached the little creek and He walked Louisa across it, while Charles helped his wife and other sister across.

Anne was left to cross by herself; she didn't mind at all. After all she didn't really matter to anyone.

She looked up and saw the Captain, Him – Frederick laugh with Louisa. She felt her heart almost burst, I had him and I let him go. She wanted to cry, to fall down and die.

It happened so fast she didn't even know how she fell. All she knew was that Frederick was holding her.

"Anne," he whispered, "O Anne please be alright."

He saw that her eyes were open and let her go very quickly.

"I am fine, really," she found a smile.

Frederick looked at Anne; he had almost fainted when he saw Anne fall off the log. He had moved towards her without even knowing.

Anne, my dearest Anne, he thought.

Her saw everyone looking at him and let her go.

Later he asked his sister to take her back.

His Anne looked so frail and weak. He wanted to carry her back home, the look in her eyes almost killing him.

Anne couldn't believe Frederick; he had asked his sister to take her home and all but carried her to the carriage. She looked at him, he looked as stern as usual yet he had cared enough, first when she fell then ensuring she didn't walk home.

Maybe he still cared.

Frederick watched Anne leave with Sophy, she hadn't rejected his touch, and she had looked at him and smiled – a little smile but a smile nonetheless.

Maybe she still cared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Walking in Lyme

Anne could not believe she had let herself be persuaded to go to Lyme. It was a beautiful place to be sure but it was torture to watch Frederick with the Musgrove girls especially since it seemed now that a choice had been made. It was the dice had fallen on Louisa. She walked behind them on the beach and wondered why Frederick insisted on walking beside her. Was he looking for proof that she aged, that she was haggard. What did he want?

Frederick ran and hugged his two friends and then he turned to introduce them, "Captain Harry Harville, Captain James Benwick, Mr. And Mrs. Charles Musgrove, Miss Henrietta Musgrove, Miss Louisa Musgrove, and Miss Elliot." Was it her imagination or had he paused before he introduced her, Anne didn't have time to think about it because his friend asked "Miss Anne Elliot?."

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. She saw the look Captain Harville gave her and Frederick and then he said "capital" and smiled. She wondered what it meant, had Frederick talked about her to his friend. Probably he had told him of their engagement all those years ago, or was it a recent conversation about how Frederick no longer cared about her. Well he had talked about her that had to mean something, right? She looked at Harry Harville and wished she could pull him aside and question – no grill – him. When had Frederick told him about her, what exactly had been said. It couldn't be all bad since Captain Harville was very friendly to her.

Frederick saw Anne look at Harry and knew that she must be wondering about the way Harry had guessed her name. I really shouldn't have told Harry about her, now she's bound to know that I still thought about her as recently as last week. May be that look meant she still cared what I think, may be she's hoping I will renew my proposal. Should I, Anne Elliot always did make me kind of crazy, even now when I am trying not to think about her, I find myself hoping that she cares. I really am doomed.

They walked on the beach everyday and every day the Musgrove girls ran to the water while Charles and Mary walked hand in hand. Anne was usually behind them all watching. She noticed that Frederick always came and walked beside her. To an outsider it would appear as those they were walking together, yet he never said a word to her. He just walked and stopped when she stopped, and walked when she walked.

I can't help myself, Frederick thought, I always want to be near her. Louisa and Henrietta called to him from the water and instead of joining them he shook his head and remained where he was near Anne. I am doomed, Frederick thought, I am drawn to her like a moth to a flame and I doubt she even notices me, if she did surely she would address me – directly- at least once.

They were leaving the beach and Frederick was behind Anne as usual. Why he always walks near me and never say a word, Anne wondered. The man who was standing at the top looked at Anne and then gave her a second look; Frederick looked at him and then looked at Anne. It was like he was seeing again for the first time, she looked really good, no wonder the stranger had kept staring at her, O dear, I'm probably going to lose her again.

The day Louisa fell was a terrible day for Frederick until then he had been having fun, trying to show Anne Elliot that he could be happy without her and then he realised that he may actually have to be happy without her. How could Louisa's family think they had an understanding, true he had held her hand, danced with and paid her attention but that was all meaningless. It wasn't true that he had bound himself to her.

When Harry advised him to leave for a while, his immediate thought was to follow Anne, but how could he, he was almost certainly engaged to Louisa and Anne was a principled woman. Go to Shropshire visit Edward. Edward would probably laugh himself silly when he heard this story but it would give him time to come to terms with losing Anne all over again and this time through his own stupid behaviour. He walked behind Harry and contemplated his dark future with Louisa Musgrove as his wife. She was a sweet girl, but wasn't Anne Elliot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Meetings in Bath

Anne was in shock; Louisa Musgrove and James Benwick! It was unbelievable. The shock quickly gave way to joy and happiness, but mostly thankfulness. Her Captain was free, he was hers; hold on she told herself, his not being engaged to Louisa Musgrove did not mean he was still interested in her.

I wonder how he is, she thought, was he disappointed, was he heartbroken for the second time? She felt for him, deeply felt for him, God let him still love me, please God she begged silently.

The Captain was walking in Bath, he had just arrived the night before and was wondering how soon he could decently approach Anne, his dearest Anne. Sophy had told him that she and the Admiral had called on her at Camden Place. I know I will not be welcome in that house, he thought, I have to find another way to see her.

It began to drizzle lightly; he had an umbrella but decided to wait it out in a nearby shop. The first person he saw when he entered was Anne, it's true, he thought, that maxim which says if you think about a person hard enough you will see them. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Captain Wentworth," she curtseyed.

"Miss Elliot."

He knew that she must have heard the news about his freedom by now, but could he bring it up without seeming too eager. He offered her the umbrella so she could join her sister in the carriage. When Anne declined Frederick was happy to have the chance to continue standing with her.

"I wonder," he began, "have you heard the news?"

"You are talking of Louisa Musgrove and James Benwick," she countered.

"Yes."

"I must say I was surprised," Frederick said.

"Well," Anne said smiling, "their tempers are different to be sure but they will learn much from each other."

"Yes," Frederick agreed, "she a love for morbid poetry and he, well he will become less sombre, more lively."

They looked at each other without a word.

"An-," Frederick began; but at that moment Mr. Elliot came in.

"My dearest cousin Anne," he said, "Please forgive me for taking so long."

Frederick couldn't believe it. It was the man from Lyme. Anne made the introductions. So this was her cousin Mr. Elliot, the heir to Kellynch Hall.

Anne left with Mr. Elliot.

There was a concert in a few days time, and Anne was very anxious attend. Captain Wentworth would surely be there; after all he was very fond of music. She would find a way to speak to him there.

Captain Wentworth entered the concert hall feeling anxious, Anne would be there, I will have to come up with a way to talk to her.

He walked up to Anne who received him very well and talked of Lyme and how much time had passed. The talk naturally turned to Louisa Musgrove and James Benwick.

"Louisa Musgrove is a sweet girl," he said, "and not deficient in understanding, however Benwick is clever and -," he paused. And after recollecting himself he continued, "Fanny Harville was a very superior creature and his attachment to her was so real, very real. A man cannot recover from such devotion to such a woman."

He looked at Anne, I wonder if she knows what I am trying to say, he swallowed, "he ought not to. He does not."

He looked away from her. Perhaps I have said too much, he looked at his feet. Anne looked at Frederick; was he saying what she thought he was saying, where those his feelings?

Anne was silent for a while, "So you were in Lyme the whole time then?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I could not leave Louisa in her condition, after all it was all my fault. I should never have encouraged her. I let myself - ," he stopped.

Anne watched him, "Lyme is a very beautiful place is it not?," he asked her.

"Yes, I should like to visit it again," Anne told him.

He looked at her in surprise, "I would have thought you never wanted to go there again."

Anne smiled slightly, "not all my recollections of Lyme are painful. It was a beautiful place and I love to travel, mostly I think because I have not done much travelling."

Frederick stared at Anne, I really should tell her. Speak up man, say something. Say something before this chance is taken away from you. Speak. Say something.

The door opened and there was great commotion. Lady Dalrymple had arrived. Anne was pulled away from Frederick by her relations. They sat down to listen to the music. Mr. Elliot insisted on sitting with Anne, and he constantly turned to whisper in her ear. She wished he would just go away. Mr. Elliot however was very determined and would not leave her side.

Frederick watched them from across the room. That was where she belonged with her equals, the Dalrymples and the Elliots. How could he think that he a mere sailor could become a part of her life. Granted he was not a poor sailor anymore, but it was clear that she was destined for Mr. Elliot, to become mistress of Kellynch Hall, Lady Elliot like her mother before her. This time no doubt her relations would approve her relationship. He heard whispers about it; Mr. Elliot and Miss Anne Elliot, what a union that would be, what joy for that family.

He could not stand it any longer. I am too late, and it is my fault entirely. Why did I ever pretend to be interested in the Musgrove girls? Anne had been free; she could have been mine even now. We would be laughing together now – he remembered Lady Russell. Probably not, but surely Anne was able to make her own mind up now; surely she would not let herself be persuaded anymore.

He saw Anne smile at Mr. Elliot, I am too late, she is lost to me. Suddenly he could not stand the music anymore, it was loud noise, he needed to be alone, to breathe some fresh air. To lick his wounds in silence. Alone, as he was going to be forever.

He stood up and left the room.

He heard footsteps behind him, someone called his name. He stopped and turned, "Captain, you are not leaving surely?" Anne asked him.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Anne searched his face, trying to see why. Why was he leaving now? She tried again, "Is the song not worth staying for?"

Frederick looked beyond her and saw her cousin come after her.

"No," he replied impressively, "there is nothing worth me staying for."

He turned and left.

Anne watched him leave. Please God, she prayed, please, I hope I have not lost him again.

**Well?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Further Meetings in Bath

Anne watched Frederick enter the room for a second time. He looked at her and then pulled out the letter, it was addressed to her – Miss Anne Elliot - and he left. She picked it up and sat down to read it.

He loved her and he always had. The joy and gladness that filled Anne was too much she could barely sit. It had always been her, everything he had done. All his thoughts and plans were for her. He had come to Bath for her. She stood up to go after him to talk to him but was detained by the arrival of the Musgroves.

She sat down again and was too taken up by her letter to even listen to a word they were saying.

"Anne, Anne are you alright?" Mrs. Musgrove asked her, after she had spoken to her several times with no response.

They all looked at her and agreed that she was not well. Lay down awhile, they urged her, she refused and after a little discussion Charles volunteered to walk her home and they set off.

Captain Wentworth watched them leave the house; he had been hoping that Anne would come out of the house after reading the letter. He walked towards them. He was undecided about what to do, but at Anne's look – what a look it was - he decided to walk with them. Charles had a gun that he wanted to see but he didn't want to leave Anne alone; in fact he was adamant about leaving them to go by themselves.

"Tell you what," he told them, "let us pass by the gunsmith's and see if the gun is still there, he said he would wait until the last possible minute to pack it." At the look Anne and Frederick gave him he added, "I know that I admire guns, but I promise I will be very quick. Wentworth, I'm sure you are more than capable of seeing Anne home, but I cannot leave her to you."

They walked to the gunsmith and found that the gun was still there, for a few minutes more. Frederick found Anne a chair and went off with Charles to look at the gun. It was exactly the gun he wanted, so after a little while they began to talk payments. Frederick, it turned out, was very good at bargaining and he was able to get the gunsmith to reduce the price to one that was acceptable for Charles.

"Good thing we run into you, Wentworth," he said smiling, "now I have a gun and at a price Mary will not object to." He was so happy about his purchase that he wanted first to take it and show it to his family.

At that suggestion Captain Wentworth reminded him that Anne had been feeling ill and it would be better to get her home first. Charles looked at Anne in surprise; it was obvious he had forgotten all about her. "Anne, I am sorry, let us get you home now," he took her arm.

Anne smiled at her brother-in-law, "Charles, I am sure you are just dying to show off your gun. Why doesn't Captain Wentworth escort me home, I am sure he is up to it?"

Charles looked from Anne to Frederick and then, "Wentworth, I am sorry for the inconvenience but Camden Place is not too far and you'll find Anne a very agreeable companion."

He walked off and left them alone.

Finally, Anne thought, now I can talk to Frederick alone.

Finally, Frederick thought, now I will get my answer, my final answer and know my fate.

He led her down a quiet road where they would have some privacy.

"Anne," he began. "My d-."

"There you are Anne," a voice said, "I was looking for you."

Anne and Frederick looked at each other in dismay, turned and looked at Lady Russell; she was getting out of a carriage.

Anne turned to Lady Russell, "you remember Captain Wentworth."

"How could I forget?" he said, and bowed slightly but Lady Russell ignored him completely. "Anne, I have just heard the most incredible news," she continued. She pulled Anne aside; Anne smiled apologetically at Frederick and went with Lady Russell. "Mr. Elliot said he proposed to you last night. And that you accepted him."

"What?" Anne was incredulous.

Lady Russell was too excited to notice her friend's reaction. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that news. You and Mr. Elliot engaged. The future Lady Elliot. Kellynch Hall will be your home forever, we will be neighbours again. This is the best news I've heard this season, it was good that we decided to come to Bath." She was very excited.

Anne had become very still, they thought she was engaged to Mr. Elliot and worse they were happy with the match. She looked at Lady Russell with new eyes. I wonder how I ever thought Lady Russell was my friend, how I ever thought she wanted what was best for me, how I ever listened to her counsel and let her guide me. How could Lady Russell think that Mr. Elliot was superior to Captain Wentworth? Indeed how could any man be superior to Frederick Wentworth?

Frederick had been standing a bit far off and couldn't hear what Lady Russell had told Anne, but he could see that Anne was distressed. He watched them for a while and then made up his mind, whatever Anne's feelings for him, whatever her answer to his letter, although he was almost certain that her answer would be favourable, he would get her away from that woman.

He walked towards them.

**Just wanted to add something, ...**

**Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Persuasion, Sonnets from the Portuguese 14 is Elizabeth Barrett Browning's.

Chapter Five: Tell Me That You Love Me

Frederick walked towards Anne and Lady Russell.

"If you would excuse us, madam, I really need to talk to Miss Elliot," he told Lady Russell. Lady Russell looked at Frederick like he was a bug that she'd like to squash and was about to say something when Anne interrupted, "Lady Russell, there is some urgent business I have to settle with Captain Wentworth."

"Surely you can have no business with him. Remember you are now an engaged woman."

Anne ignored Lady Russell while Frederick looked on in shock, he was too late his Anne was engaged to another.

Anne went with him.

Lady Russell watched them walk off together and got into her carriage. Imagine, Anne going off with that no good sailor yet she was engaged to Mr. Elliot. Mr. Elliot, a thought came to her. I know how to act. She asked the driver to take her to Mr. Elliot's lodgings; he would know how to act. That settled she sat more comfortably to enjoy the ride and even managed to wave and smile at the some acquaintances.

Frederick and Anne walked to a quiet place and sat down.

"Frederick," she began, "I am not engaged."

Frederick released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He grabbed Anne, "I'm sorry for all that I put you through." Anne smiled at him. Seeing her smile so sweetly, Frederick couldn't help himself; he stood up, picked her up and hugged her and kissed her soundly. "Frederick, stop," Anne said, when he had paused for breath. "Someone might see."

"Let them see, let everyone see, I have nothing to hide," he smiled at looked at Anne and a thought hit him, she may not be engaged but "unless I am too late. Please Anne, I hope, I thought - ," he stopped because at that moment Anne was kissing the side of his neck.

They hugged again and laughed as only carefree lovers can.

"You must know that I came to Uppercross determined to hate you, to make you pay for what I imagined you had done to me. I thought I would show you that if you thought I wasn't good enough for you, then you were not good enough for me. I flirted with Louisa to hurt you and thought that I had succeeded."

"You did indeed," Anne told him, "I was sure that you would marry her." Shocked and in great wonder she added silently to herself.

"Marry her? That thought had never crossed my mind and I was shocked to discover that everyone believed we were engaged, that was the lowest point in my life, well second lowest, losing you will always be the lowest point in my life. I had lost you because I was pretending to be uninterested."

He shifted in his seat and pulled Anne onto his lap, Anne didn't complain although she did glance around to ensure that they were still all alone.

"As soon as I was rid of, I mean as soon as I heard that Benwick had engaged himself to Louisa and I was a free man, I came to Bath. To offer myself to you, to beg and plead, to make you love me again even a little and what did I find; your cousin Mr. Elliot, all smiles and agreeable like and taking you away from me. I tell you I detest that fellow."

"Don't worry," Anne told him, "Mr. Elliot need never be welcome at the Wentworth house." She had said Wentworth house, it wasn't just wishful thinking, Anne would marry him, she would.

He took her hands in his, "Anne I love you so much, I have only ever loved you." Anne looked at Frederick, can he see the love in my eyes, I wonder. She smiled, "I love you Frederick."

They would have stayed on that park bench hadn't Frederick remembered that he had to meet Harville. A prior important, arrangement that he could not put off, otherwise I would have made excuses, Frederick thought to himself.

"So you'll definitely come for dinner tonight?" Anne asked him reluctant to be parted from him.

"Yes, nothing would keep me away."

That evening Frederick asked her father for her hand in marriage and Sir Walter, apart from being surprised that anyone would want to marry Anne – with her ill looks and all - had no objections. Indeed Captain Wentworth was just the sort of sailor he favoured, not too brown and sea beaten. Elizabeth was unhappy to say the least and it was made worse by the fact Mr. Elliot did not show any interest in her. Mary was happy with the match because she imagined that she had had a hand in bringing them together and Captain Wentworth was richer than Captain Benwick and Charles Hayter.

Lady Russell had many objections but since she wasn't given a chance to air them they were never heard. As for Mr. Elliot he would content himself with getting the title, as long as he could keep Sir Walter from marrying and getting himself a son. All in all everybody who mattered was very pleased.

Anne always said afterwards that that evening had brought to mind a verse;

_If thou must love me, let it be for nought  
Except for love's sake only. Do not say  
'I love her for her smile-her look-her way  
Of speaking gently,-for a trick of thought  
That falls in well with mine, and certes brought  
A sense of pleasant ease on such a day'-  
For these things in themselves, Belovèd, may  
Be changed, or change for thee,-and love, so wrought,  
May be unwrought so. Neither love me for  
Thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry,-  
A creature might forget to weep, who bore  
Thy comfort long, and lose thy love thereby!  
But love me for love's sake, that evermore  
Thou mayst love on, through love's eternity_

Frederick always maintained that she had not changed since he had first known her and as for his love well, it had nothing to do with smiles, looks, ways, tears or even pity. No it unchanging.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

xxxxxxx


End file.
